


Impulse

by stellarlies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: Yūri wasn’t really thinking when he jumped on Viktor’s bed, he needed Viktor to hear the song as soon as possible.And then the song ended.Translation into Pусский: Импульс by ShiYoru





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr and I said I may not post it here, but today I said "what the hell" and here I am. My tumblr is [theawesomefanatic](http://theawesomefanatic.tumblr.com/) btw, hop in to have some fun! Eh, I tried to write smut but I'm not good with writing smut the first time I touch the characters so... maybe later, some day.
> 
> English is not my first language~

Yūri wasn’t really thinking when he jumped on Viktor’s bed to show him the new song. He was so happy that he needed Viktor to hear the it as soon as possible, and Viktor’s positive reaction was the best thing it could have happened. It made him feel butterflies in his stomach, his excitement showing in a sweet smile.

But the song ended, Yūri was on Viktor’s bed, and Viktor had a weird smile on his face.

“Yūri… I can say I am very excited to have you in my bed.”

Yūri hide his face in his hands, trembling at Viktor’s words. He usually ignored him because didn’t want to delude himself. He knew Viktor was just the flirty type. Viktor flirted with everyone and there isn’t any real intention behind those kind of words.

“No, seriously, are you going to stay? That would be wonderful!”

“Viktor!”

Viktor laughed. Yūri sighed, and with his laptop on hand he tried to leave, only to be stopped by a grip on his wrist. It was surprising, because even if Viktor’s hands were usually on him, whenever Yūri distanced himself from the man, he respected that. He never really tried to come onto him after he declines, and to this day Yūri doesn’t know if that’s a good thing, or if it would be better for Viktor to take him without any kind restrictions. That thought sends shivers to him, and the hand Viktor is holding it’s starting to sweat, much to his dismay..

“Yūri~. Would you like to stay to sleep?”

He was not sure what he was going to answer. He felt his cheeks warm and he knew he was blushing and that he probably looked pretty stupid, but he didn’t really want to go away. He nodded slowly, and Viktor’s eyes lit up, opening a side for Yūri, between Makkachin and him.

He took another sheet and rested in the bed slowly. Viktor looked a bit disappointed, but Yūri didn’t had the guts to step in the same sheet with him. He didn’t want to look at Viktor’s eyes, he was too embarrassed for that. He ended up giving him his back, with Makkachin curling up in his stomach. Viktor giggled in his ear, and it sent shivers on his body.

_I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, this is so embarrassing!_

And Viktor, of course, made it worse, hugging him, inhaling his neck and humming. By that moment, he was pretty sure Viktor just successfully killed him. His back could feel Viktor’s naked torso and Yūri whimpered. 

“You smell really nice, Yūri.”

Yūri writhed, unsure of how to feel and what to do. This was very very bad. Viktor’s hand playing with the hem of his shirt was doing weird things to him, and Viktor’s nose was tickling him.

Viktor stopped touching him, surprising him, and Viktor put an end to his torture and finally kissed him, turning him around, holding his chin up and attacking his lips with an irresistible passion.

Yūri moaned, returning the kiss with the same might. He moved to face him, and Viktor legs were practically on top of him now, the sheet tangled in their bodies.  They kissed, plenty, Viktor was playful, he kissed him, he bit him, he licked his lips and attacked his tongue and give little Eskimo kisses before attacking his mouth again, dominating him entirely.

Yūri was flying, returning the kiss the best he could, his hands traveling all around Viktor’s torso, amazed at his muscles, at his masculine forms. 

They stopped to breath, and Yūri wasn’t sure how to tell Viktor that… that while he liked him a lot… it was too soon? Were they going to do it? He really didn’t have much experience, but if Viktor wanted to do something they should, right?

But none of that happened. Maybe something was shown in his face, but Viktor just smiled, kissing his cheek lightly.

“We have to train tomorrow. Rest.” Viktor tucked himself with the blanket, looking at Yūri expectantly.

Yūri wasn’t sure what Viktor meant and he was about to leave the bedroom, when Viktor laughed softly and brought Yūri’s head to his chest. Yūri was one hundred percent sure it was impossible to feel so embarrassed and to feel your cheeks so heated, but he did.

Viktor said that he really wanted to sleep with him since the beginning. He didn’t answered, too embarrassed, too scared of the kind of voice that will come out, but returned the hug. He  thought he wasn’t going to be able to sleep like this, with Viktor tantalizing presence around, but he was warm, and surprisingly soothing, and his hands were caressing his hair, effectively lulling him, and he _did_ need to sleep for tomorrow.

He hugged Viktor tighter, and slowly, he embraced the dream world with a smile, hopeful and excited for the next days to come. 

The next morning Yūri realized Viktor sleeps completely naked (he laughed at him for not being able to tell) and he lost the last thread of sanity he had. 

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P Katsuki Yūri.


End file.
